


Flying

by kashmir



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-07
Updated: 2004-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth takes Ryan to Disneyland, gets him to ride Space Mountain, makes him sick. And then... fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Companion peice to [Always](http://archiveofourown.org/works/233012). Lee asked me to do a fic where Seth takes Ryan to Disneyland and makes him ride Space Mountain. So here tis... Painfully un-betaed and written in under an hour. Also, it has been years since I've ridden Space Mountain. So I won't be going into detail... And if the little detail I give is incorrect, forgive me. I think it might suck but....

"Seth, if I somehow manage to survive this death trap, I'm going to kill you."

"Aw, c'mon, man," Seth said to Ryan as he clapped him on the shoulder, " It's not that bad. I promise you won't die. Well, eventually you will. But not here, my friend! And not today!"

Seth spread his arms out as far as he could, earning him a glare from one of the ride's operators. He smiled apologetically and made sure his arms and legs were all safely inside the ride. He looked over at his companion and couldn't help but notice the green tinge around his mouth.

He realized then that he'd forgotten all about Ryan's fear of heights. What kind of a boyfriend did that make him? A crappy one. He'd known Ryan for about seven years now, they'd been living together as a couple since freshman year of college and he'd forgotten Ryan's biggest fear.

Seth sucked.

So he did the only thing he could think of right then, short of causing a huge ruckus and making the already disgruntled workers let them off the ride.

But that would spoil Seth's surprise. And he couldn't have that. It was too important.

So Seth reached over and took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed. Ryan looked over at Seth and the worry lines bracketing his mouth eased a bit. He gave a poor excuse for a smile and squeezed Seth's hand back.

"It's not that bad, Ry. You can't see anything anyway. You won't know what the heck's going on. So just scream like a girl like I do and enjoy yourself. And try not to toss your cookies."

Before Ryan could respond, the roller coaster train lurched into motion and they were headed upwards into a tunnel filled with blinking red lights.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later..._

Ryan was huddled over the wastebasket, trying desperately to keep down the greasy chicken fingers and fries Seth had insisted they eat before going on that... that death machine masquerading as an amusement park ride.

"I'm so sorry, man. I wasn't thinking at all. And I really didn't think it would make you sick or anything. I feel like the world's biggest jerk," Seth said rather dejectedly as he rubbed Ryan's back.

Ryan straightened up and looked into Seth's concerned eyes. He knew Seth had wanted this outing to be special; it was their last big hurrah before entering the real world and getting boring 9 to 5 desk jobs. They'd just graduated from college the month before and Seth wanted to enjoy every last bit of freedom that he could. So when he'd suggested Disneyland, Ryan had agreed.

And even though he still felt like tossing his cookies, he had to admit he was having fun. Mainly because no matter how old Seth got, he'd still be like a little boy when it came to some things.

Like amusement parks and roller coasters. It was one of the many, many things Ryan loved about Seth.

Ryan put his hand on Seth's arm and squeezed.

"It's ok, Seth. I mean, besides the whole getting sick on the death trap thing, I'm having an awesome time."

Seth smiled and looked down at the ground, before looking back up at Ryan and squinting slightly, looking suddenly nervous.

"Ry, I, uh... I brought you here for a reason. Well, other than the ones I've been babbling on for about for a month now. See, I've been coming here since I was little and I've been riding that 'death trap' as you so fondly put it, since I was tall enough. I always loved how I felt when I was on Space Mountain. I felt like I was flying and that nothing could touch me; nothing could hurt me. But that feeling never lasted long; only as long as the ride."

Seth cleared his throat and nervously fidgeted with the collar of his shirt before continuing.

"But see, now... I get that feeling all day long. Every day. Because of you, Ry. Loving you is like flying. Nothing can touch me; nothing can hurt me as long as I have your love. And I just know I want that feeling to last forever... So, Ryan, would, you, um, maybe, like to... Marry me?"

Ryan was stunned into silence for a second before he let himself have an uncharacteristic outburst and practically threw himself into Seth's arms, holding onto him and never wanting to let go.

He whispered into Seth's ear as he clutched him back, "I would love to fly with you, Seth. Forever."


End file.
